A Perfect Christmas
by J-Nine
Summary: Just a short story about a christmas love squable which leads to a little more. I suck at summaries! I swear its better than I'm making it out to be!ONE SHOT! Beware, there is alittle OOCness.


_**A Perfect Christmas**_

By: Crimsonnekoladyinu

AN/ I realize that this story is completely out of date, but I just had to type it out while it was fresh in my mind. I had written this for a fanfic contest an acquaintance of mine was holding and it felt like this was the best idea to go with. Its short and romantic, (at least I think so) and I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! --Makes X sign with arms--

It was a cool crisp December morning when Kagome awoke from another wonderful sleep in her own bed. It had been about a week since she had returned to her home from the feudal era, to which Inuyasha had made a complete fuss about. Kagome wrinkled her nose in distaste as she thought back to that day, remembering how it hadn't ended very well,

"_I said NO!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome's back as she marched to the well, yellow backpack in hand. _

_Kagome turned back around and glared daggers at the half demon. "It's NOT your choice whether I can go back or not Inuyasha! I have my own life to live thank you very much!" With that she turned back around and continued her stomp to her destination. Inuyasha was awestruck though not in a good way. He had heard many an excuse from her before, but that one actually hurt. It wasn't that her words had stung him; it was what the words reminded him of and what they meant…that she had another life on the other side of the well. It reminded him that in the end, she would have to go back; back to her own time, for there was no way she could remain there in the feudal era…with him. Inuyasha had always made it seem like he didn't care, nor thought about the future. Whenever Kagome would bring it up, he just gruffly swept it aside, saying something like "I don't care about that! All I care about is killing Naraku!" But secretly, after Kagome and Shippo, Sango and Miroku had fallen asleep, he would still be up in one of his trees, thinking about the future. Those times had saddened him to no end, for he hated the thought of Kagome EVER leaving him._

_He was brought out of his sad thoughts by Kagome's shout, "Goodbye INUYASHA!" And with that she disappeared down the well into her own time once again, leaving the saddened hanyou to ponder things once more. Said hanyou approached the well once she was gone and peered down inside. His eyes seemed to glisten, as if tears were about to fall, as he spoke a few words, so soft even he could barely hear himself, "Goodbye…Kagome…"_

Sure it hadn't been the WORST fight that they've had, but Kagome thought, that since Inuyasha didn't even chase after her, she must have hurt him somehow. What made Kagome feel even worse though, was the thought that it was Christmas time to boot. Granted Inuyasha and the rest of her friends didn't know much about it, but she had told them stories of fat men in red suits and presents and holiday spirit, and she hadn't exactly shown that spirit during that argument.

Feeling even more awful, Kagome rose from her bed and went to get ready for the day, one which she didn't want to face at all. For you see, it was the day that Kagome was to go back to the feudal era, and she had gotten everyone gifts, for it was Christmas eve. She had planned to give them all their presents around 11:30 and they would open them at midnight, she only hoped Inuyasha liked his gift. But then she had to wonder, would he even speak to her? Or even come to greet her? She doubted it, after the way she yelled at him she wouldn't be surprised if he didn't even want anything to do with her anymore.

After finishing with her bath and putting on a fresh uniform, Kagome headed down to the kitchen for a good home cooked breakfast. She plopped her large backpack in the chair next to her and sat patiently, waiting for her meal. Souta had woken up and came barreling down the stairs, shouting a "OHAYO!" (good morning) to everyone in the room, which at the moment was only Kagome and their Mother, Jii-chan (granpa) was still asleep. Kagome greeted Souta with a smile and an "Ohayo." in return.

"So Nee-chan! (Big sister)What did you get all your friends for Christmas?" Souta asked as he sat down across from her. Their Mother brought over their plates, covered in eggs, toast, bacon and rice. They said a quick thank you before digging in.

"Well, I got Shippo a bunch of new little toys for him to use and practice his magic with." Kagome said with a mouth half full of toast. "And I got Sango some special polish for her hiraikotsu and I got Miroku a new roasary for his hand, which I asked Kaede no Baa-chan (Respectful/endearing term to refer to an old woman) to bless." She finished off as she bit into her bacon. Souta nodded along as she talked while eating his food as well. "What about Inuyasha?" He asked his mouth full of eggs. Kagome smiled sadly at the thought of him, "I can't tell you." She said simply, and even as Souta begged, all she did was shake her head in a negative.

They finished off their food and thanked their Mother once again before heading off their separate ways, Kagome to the feudal era and Souta to some place or other. (AN/ Heehee, he doesn't really matter, I just needed him to assist in the telling of the presents. )

Once reaching the shrine which hid the well, Kagome had to stop to think. What will Inuyasha do? Will he still be angry at me? All these thoughts ran through her mind as she swung her legs over the wooden edge and fell down into the wells eerie depths. Just before hitting the bottom, she was engulfed by the all too familiar light of the wells time traveling powers. Strangely they always seemed to calm Kagome's either grief stricken or angered nerves whenever she left or headed for the feudal era, and even now it did just that.

She landed with a small thump on the other side of the well and looked up, met with the sight of a cloudy gray sky and snowy tree tops in the distance. Breathing in the crisp winter air, Kagome couldn't help the smile that spread across her face, she always felt a little more at home in the fresh air.

Putting those feelings aside, the girl from the future cupped her mouth and called out "IS ANYONE THERE?" usually she would get out herself, but her bag was just a little too heavy for her to do it this time. Not hearing an answer, Kagome decided to leave her bag there and come back for it later; hopefully no demons would notice it.

As she bounded down the pathway to the village, a small furball came out of nowhere and propelled himself into her stomach with a joyful shout. "Kagome! I'm so glad your back!" Kagome chuckled and patted Shippou's head affectionately. He looked up at her with his face scrunched up, "Inuyasha has been so moody while you were gone. Just sulking around not doing anything but pout. Even when Miroku suggested we start to track Naraku again, he just grunted and rolled over!" Kagome's eyes widened when she heard the last part. Inuyasha? Let down a chance to go after Naraku! What had she done to him! She looked at the adorable fox demon with somewhat frantic eyes, "Shippou, where is Inuyasha?" she asked him. In her mind she was planning to find the half demon to apologize and hopefully get him acting like his normal self again. Shippou simply shrugged and jumped out of her arms, "Beats me. Last I saw him was three days ago in the forest." He started walking towards Kaede's hut, "Kaede asked me to help her with the herb garden, see ya later Kagome!" with that he disappeared around the corner of another hut. Kagome sighed and headed strait for the forest.

Inuyasha--

He had smelled her the moment she came back, and wanted to go to her just as quick, but his pride wouldn't allow him to. 'She said she has her own life so I'll just let her do whatever the hell she wants!' he thought angrily in his mind. (Sorry for the slight swearing but you know Inuyasha! ) He crossed his arms in a huff, rolled over on his branch and closed his eyes. "I don't give a rat's ass what she does." he muttered to himself.

But no matter what he thought, he couldn't help taking wiffs of her lingering scent, so beautiful, so enticing. At times he had to hold himself back from just taking her into his arms and burying his face into her hair. How he loved her hair, so soft and silky, sure he had only felt it a few times, but still, it was enough for him to know it was beautiful. Soon his mind drifted off into sweet thoughts of the girl that had captured his heart. He thought of how kind she was, even to those who betrayed them, like that one half demon that was a human during the day and demon in the night. Such a beautiful soul she had. He knew he had no right to be angry at her, she was only saying the truth after all, but still, he couldn't help the sting he felt whenever he thought about it. What she said,

"_It's NOT your choice whether I can go back or not Inuyasha! I have my own life to live thank you very much!"_

He told himself time and time again that it didn't matter, 'It's not like I love her!' That thought made his eyes pop open, for even as he thought that, something else inside him said differently. 'That's not true…I've loved her from the moment I saw her cry for my sake.' Thinking back to that time almost made his eyes water with overwhelming emotion. Such a beautiful soul she had, so beautiful.

Suddenly he was brought out of his reverie by an all too familiar shout, "INUYASHA! INUYASHA WHERE ARE YOU!" It was Kagome, no doubt about it. This time, he couldn't stop himself from going to her, hearing her shout like that, in an almost panicked voice, it made him worried though he smelt no reason to be. He stood up and jumped to another tree, followed by another until he was nearly running through the tree tops, looking for the girl he loved.

He found her sitting under a tree, snow covering her shoulders and head. She looked a bit frazzled not to mention cold. She just sat there, not saying anything with one of the saddest looks he had ever seen on her face. He swooped down beside her, making almost no sound at all. Kagome obviously didn't notice as she only stared at her lap, bangs shadowing her eyes. He reached out and gently touched her shoulder, "Kagome? Are you alright?" he asked, worry lining his voice. Startle by the touch and the voice, Kagome jumped and whirled, a stick in hand ready to fight off whoever it was. That was, until she saw WHO it was. "Inuyasha!" she dropped the stick and unceremoniously sprung into his arms, wrapping hers around his torso and burying her face in his haori. "I was so worried! I thought something had happened to you!" Silent tears leaked from her eyes as she prattled on. "I'm so sorry I yelled at you! Please forgive me! I promise I wont leave again without telling you first, just please don't be angr-", suddenly she was cut off as Inuyasha put his finger to her lips, shushing her up. "Im not angry. In fact…" he let her go and turned around. "I should be the one to apologize, I have no right to keep you here against your will. Just like you said, you have your own life…." And softly, almost inaudibly Inuyasha said, "No matter how much I wish you were apart of mine…"

Kagomes jaw nearly dropped, not only was Inuyasha apologizing, but he had just said that he wanted her around! To be apart of his life! She felt an unbelievable joy well up inside her, but it was held back by that one, ever present thought. "What about Kikyo…?" she voiced the thought that was always lead to in a conversation like this. It always lead to her, Kikyo, Kagomes former incarnation. Inuyasha turned around, sadness in his amber gaze. "She isn't the Kikyo I once loved. She is nothing but an imitation made of clay, with only anger and hate to move it." He spoke the truth, though it hurt a little to say it. He had wished long and hard that this new Kikyo would forget her anger and become the one he had known, but finally, after Kikyo had tried to hurt Kagome one too many times, he had to say no. "She isn't the one I love…" He moved closer to Kagome, and all she could do was stand in a shocked, wide eyed, silence. Had he just said that he didn't love Kikyo? Who was it then? It couldn't possibly be her.

Kagome was soon proven wrong as he swept her into a tight, yet gentle embrace, and she melted almost instantly. Never had she felt so safe, so…loved. It practically radiated off of him in waves, the protection, the need, the love. She smiled despite the tears that welled up in her eyes and wrapped her arms around him once more, showing she returned how he felt. A minute later Inuyasha pulled back and just looked at her, golden irises swelling with love and adoration. And she stared back with just as much feeling as he, a smile on her wet lips. (From the tears) They found that they seemed to be coming closer, like a magnet was turned on by the other and their faces were being pulled together by the unseen force. They're lips were nearly a millimeter away from touching in their first REAL kiss when suddenly- (By the way, I say REAL because that kiss in the second movie technically didn't happen since it the movie doesn't tie in with the tv show story line. So I am pretending that this is their first kiss. Well would have been anyway )

"HENTAI!" Could be heard coming from some bushes followed by a slap and the sound of something falling over. Inuyasha and Kagome nearly flew away from each other, their faces flaming with embarrassment. "MIROKU! SANGO! SHIPPOU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Inuyasha yelled now that the moment was completely gone.

The three unceremoniously tumbled out of the bush, somewhat surprised by his sudden outburst. 'How did he know _I _was here?' Shippou thought while being squashed by Sango. The monk rubbed the back of his head with his gloved hand while laughing an unsure chuckle. "Um…well you see Inuayasha…we uhhh…" he looked at Sango for help. Kagome was now next to Inuyasha with just as much anger on her face as he, though she didn't snarl or growl. "I would like an explanation as well…" she said tapping her right foot. Sango chuckled as Miroku did, "Well…Kagome-chan…we uhh…we were looking for you two! Yeah that's it! We were looking for you guys since it was getting late!" (Let's just say Kagome was looking for him for a reeeeally long time! ) she said referring to the now night sky. The two embarrassed beings looked up, noticing for the first time that the moon was out. "That still doesn't explain what you were doing in the bush!" Inuyasha shouted looking back at the three. This time Shippou spoke up, "I had dropped a toy! And they were helping me look for it!" he said with a nervous laugh. "Yeah right…" Kagome said, her eyebrows twitching in barely controlled anger. Inuyasha wasn't faring much better, he was cracking his knuckles in anticipation. "I suggest you all run." He said in an eerily calm voice and the three were off like bullets shot by superman! The hanyou shouted something and ran after them, while Kagome only sighed and looked back at the moon, "So close…." She said aloud, knowing no one would hear before heading back to the village.

Four hours later--

Kagome had gotten her pack out of the well with Inuyasha's help and was now getting ready to hand out the gifts as she watched her watch. 'Five more minutes to 11:30.' She thought, 'Might as well just give them out now.' She shrugged at that and opened her bag. "Alright everyone! I have gifts for all of you!" she yelled and everyone came over from what they were doing, even Inuyasha. First she pulled out Shippos, followed by Sango's then Miroku's. "Now you can't open them until…" she dug through her bag and brought out her alarm clock, "Until this hand reaches here." She said pointing to the long hand and then the 12. The three nodded in understanding.

Kagome smiled and turned around; about to say something to Inuyasha, but found he wasn't there. Confused she looked around, and then turned back to her friends. "Hey guys, wasn't Inuyasha just here?" she asked, they simply shrugged, too engrossed in trying to figure out what their gifts were. Kagome only sighed and stood up, guessing he had gone outside.

Sure enough, she was right, she found him outside on his favorite tree, the dead one near the forest. Before approaching him, she just had to admire the beauty around her. The moon was full and the world was blanketed in a soft layer of pure white snow, and it almost seemed to glow with an unreal magic. She looked up at Inuyasha, another thing she found to be incredibly beautiful. His hair was as white as the snow and just as magically glowed with the light of the moon, and his eyes, oh his eyes, there was no way she could describe how amazing they were. Yet a frown came to her face as she looked up at him, he was looking at the moon, with an angry, yet somewhat sad look on his face.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called. He only grunted, not looking back at her. "Why did you leave?" she tried again at getting him to talk. He grunted again but replied this time. "Why would you care?" he asked in a sarcastic and sour tone. Kagome's brow lowered in a deeper frown, "What are you talking about? Of course I care." She said in an even tone. Grabbing the lowest branch she hoisted herself up, going up to him since he wasn't coming down. He only snorted when he glanced down at her quickly. "It sure doesn't seem that way…" he grounded out, once again Kagome frowned at him. "What do you mean? What did I do to make you think I don't care?" She grabbed the next branch and pulled herself up, only a few more till she reached him. He stayed silent, not wanting to answer. "C'mon Inuyasha, just tell me. Please?" she pleaded as she climbed, only two more branches. He looked away from her, still not answering. "Inuyash-!" her voice suddenly dropped as she suddenly slipped on a patch of ice on one of the branches, and felt herself start to fall. She closed her eyes, getting ready to feel the no doubt painful impact of her body to the ground.

The impact never came, instead she found two strong arms wrap themselves around her waist and hoist her back up. She opened her eyes to see what had happened. Inuyasha, with his speed, had jumped to a lower branch and caught her before she could hit the ground. With her still in his arms, the hanyou jumped back to his branch, but didn't let go of her, fearing she might fall again. She made herself comfortable in his lap the tried asking again, "Now what did I do Inuyasha?" he simply sighed and looked back at the moon, sadness reigning in his eyes once more. "Its just that…you got Shippou Miroku and Sango gifts…but not me…" he brought his head back down, staring at the ground as his bangs covered his eyes. The last part to his sentence was so soft Kagome almost didn't hear him. Suddenly she began to laugh, loud and happily. Inuyasha looked at her in surprise then in anger. "So its funny is it? Maybe I should have let you-" this time it was Kagome who had shushed him with her finger, chuckling all the while.

As soon as she got her laughter under control she looked up at the handsome hanyou, eyes shining with mirth. "Inuyasha…you're so silly. Of course I have something for you!" she tapped his nose as she said the last part and it twitched. She chuckled again. Inuyasha's brow furrowed in confusion. "But…back there you-" once again Kagome shushed him. "I have one for you, I just haven't given it to you yet." She whispered with meaning behind her shining eyes. Inuyasha was none the less confused, why hadn't she just given it to him earlier?

Kagome looked at her watch, 'Alright, one minute. I guess now's as good a time as any.' Turning back to Inuaysha, Kagome spoke, "Now, I want you to close your eyes." Inuyasha looked even more confused at this, "Why do you want me to-" Kagome sighed "Just do it Inuyasha." He quieted down and closed his eyes like she said to. A grin spread across Kagomes face as she reached for Inuayshas neck.

Inuyasha could feel kagome's hands on his chest and neck and blushed. 'What is she doing?' he thought loudly in his head. "Okay you can open them now!" he heard Kagome say. He opened his eyes to see her smiling at him with her arms behind her back. Nothing seemed to have changed. In confusion he looked around, head staying put while just using his eyes. "I don't get it…" he said to her. She grinned even more and brought her hands out from behind her, palms up with something very familiar in them.

It was the rosary.

Inuyasha felt at his neck and chest hastily. Had she really taken it off? He couldn't believe it! "Kagome..you…you…" he couldn't even say how he felt. All he could do was smile and sweep her into a big hug, a rare smile roaring on his face. "So…you trust me now?" he asked pulling back to look at her. She smiled widely at him, "I've always trusted you Inuyasha, I just…" she looked away, cutting off her sentence. Inuyasha frowned and pulled her chin back to look at him, "You just what?" he asked, very curious as to what she was going to say. "I just…" tears started to well up in her eyes. "I just didn't want you to leave me…" she said whispering as he still held her chin. The half demons eyes softened as her tears leaked out of hers and he wiped them away, careful not to scratch her with his claws. "Kagome…I will never leave you." He whispered back as he leaned in. Kagome smiled, eyes shining with the leftover tears, taking his breath away with their beauty. "Merry Christmas Inuyasha."

As the moon traveled through the sky, casting its magical light upon all who was worthy, and the hands on a certain alarm clock hit the midnight mark, two individuals shared, for the very first time, a kiss that would mean more to them then even a thousand jewel shards and would be treasure by both for an eternity to come.

**_ FIN_**

AN/ I really hope y'all like it! This was a spur of the moment fanfic and I simply wrote what was in my heart. --Gags-- Forgive the corniness of that sentence. I had a good time typing this and I shall try to get back to my other stories soon!


End file.
